Geralt of Rivia
Geralt of Rivia 'is the main protagonist of the Witcher series. His profession is that of a Witcher, a superhuman warrior hunting down monsters for money. Background Geralt was the son of a sorceress Visenna and the presumed Korin. His mother took him to the Witchers' School of the Wolf, to the Kaer Morhen fortress shortly after his birth. As he grew up, he was trained in the arts of killing both humans and monsters with his bare fists and weapons alike. As every Witcher, he survived many mutations and experiments, including the Trial of the Grasses, which was a test that focused on the soon-to-be Witcher to consume chemical ingredients known as "grasses" (hence the name) to increase their physical capabilities. While most of the test subjects die during the Trial, Geralt survived and his intense physical training allowed him to take in even more enhancements, effectively making his hair white and him the physically most powerful Witcher. The Witchers' tradition is to request a man's first born if they want to and at some point, Geralt did so to princess Pavetta and her husband Duny. The child was a girl and Geralt denied her, however, the two met on three separate occasions. After the girl's, Cirrila's, grandmother (Queen Calanthe) died, he took her as his protégé and now loves her as his own child. Powers & Abilities *'Superhuman Physique and Physiology: **'Hardened Bones: '''Due to the Trial of the Dreams, Witchers' bone marrow mutates, supposedly hardening. **'Enhanced resistance to poison and disease''' **'Superhuman Agility' *'Parkour Expert' *'Accelerated Healing: '''Geralt is described as having "exceptional powers of regeneration" and can recover from fatal wounds, such as being sliced across the throat so deep that the insides of his neck were visible, however it still took months for the wound to fully heal. *'Extended Lifespan: Witchers tend to live centuries, yet their appearance changes slowly. *'''Enhanced superhuman strength: Geralt is able to kill a bear with one punch and able to kill a human. *'enhanced Superhuman Stamina represents an individual's physical heartiness and their ability to function without tiring or undue strain. Characters who possess this power can often go for long periods of time without rest or even sleep. This power often works in combination with Superhuman Strength. An individual may develop enhanced stamina either through alien heritage, genetic manipulation or biological augmentation. Other characters may develop enhanced stamina through mystical means, or through divine intervention. Most deities, including the New Gods possess superhuman stamina. Characters with Super stamina may possess increased stamina to a limited degree, but are often restricted by other factors relating to their speed-based abilities (such as increased metabolim, etc.)' *'Superhuman speed': Geralt is able to run faster than a human. *'Witcher Senses:' Geralt has enhanced senses that he can hone in on to track down his targets. He also gained night vision. His hearing is also enhanced, as he can hear the breathing of elven archers and identify how many of them there are, even saying that one of them is sick. It is impressive due to the elves being masters of stealth in forests. *'Signs:' Witchers can use quick, minor spells through the use of Signs. Geralt is rather adept at the practice. **'Aard: '''A telekinetic wave that can stun or knock down enemies and destroy weak obstacles, like crumbling walls or barrels. Can also be used to create a telekinetic wave all around the user, giving them some breathing room. Can be used in focused waves to disarm opponents, or more powerful ones to move large amounts of stone rubble out of the way and send opponents flying. **'Igni: A stream of fire shooting out of the user's palm. Can be used to ignite gas emitted by some bombs. While used by an opponent wearing a helmet, a blast of Igni was able to set his head on fire and burn off his skin. **'Yrden: ' A magical trap. After being deployed, it immobilizes the opponent (slows them down in The Witcher 3). Can set up three at once, creating a barrier between the Signs. It could also be used on items so that they can not be moved. **'Quen: ' Creates a personal shield around Geralt, absorbing all of the damage and deflecting some of it back at the enemy for 30 seconds. Its alternate form is a bubble shield which could survive two massive fireballs casted by a master mage Triss Merigold, one of which was easily capable of wiping out all Wild Hunt in the vicinity. **'Axii: '''A charm used on the opponent to either stun them, make them the user's allies for a limited period of time, or persuade targets outside of combat. The charm, however, can sometimes fail (mainly during persuasion). It is still most of the time capable of calming down aggressive targets, and even going as far as making enemies shoot their friends and kill themselves. Geralt sometimes uses it to calm his horse or have it run even when it's exhausted. **'Heliotrop: 'Made by crossing one's wrists, it protects from magical and physical damage, albeit not as effectively as Quen. Used when there's not much time to react. **'Somne: 'Used to put the target to sleep. *'Master Swordsman: 'Because of Geralt's constant training at Kaer Morhen, he is a master of the blade. His fighting style consists of both heavy and light blows, although he prefers to use quick, yet deadly attacks. He is said to appear like dancing while doing so. Geralt is described as being the best swordsman the North has ever seen. *'Weapons Mastery: '''Even though Witchers mostly use swords, they are said to know how to use most, if not all, weapons, including axes, picks, slingshots and bows. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant: '''Geralt is capable of proficiently fighting even without his weapons. He is capable of exploiting pressure points such as the neck (which he can hit hard enough to have the victim bleed from their mouth and die) to his advantage. **After surviving a shipwreck, he was capable of taking down five armed guards with his hands tied and without taking a hit. **Killed a bear with his fists. **Killed a rock troll with his bare hands. **Defeated every fighter in the Flotsam Inn tournament. **Won the Flotsam Fight Club, a tournament filled with professional fighters. **Beat two Blue Stripes soldiers, followed by their commander and his friend, Vernon Roche. **Killed two guards in a few seconds. *'Monster Expert: 'Geralt, as every Witcher should be, an expert in terms of monsters and is more than capable of using their weak points and taking out their strong suits as quickly as he can. *'Skilled Strategist: Geralt is a master of analyzing the monsters he fights in order to find a weakness, which he usually finds a clever way to exploit. *'Skilled Alchemist: '''Geralt is used to collecting various herbs and shrooms in order to prepare potions even in the field. Equipment *'Sword Oils: Geralt can apply oils to his swords in order to increase their effectiveness. They last about five minutes. All of them (except the Brown, Crinfrid, Falka's Blood, Whirl, Ornithosaur, Arachnid Oils) possess stronger forms; Enhanced and Superior, with the latter being more powerful. **'''Brown Oil ***Accelerates bleeding in hit opponents. **'Crinfrid Oil' ***Blows deal great pain. **'Hanged Man's Venom' ***Deals bonus damage on both humans and non-humans. **'Falka's Blood' ***Deals bonus damage overall. **'Whirl' ***Deals bonus damage, weaker than Falka's Blood. **'Arachnid Oil' ***Poisons the opponent. **'Argentia' ***Increases the effectiveness of silver, but decreases the effectiveness of steel. **'Insectoid Oil' ***Deals bonus damage to insectoid creatures. **'Necrophage Oil' ***Deals bonus damage to necrophages. **'Ornithosaur Oil' ***Deals bonus damage to ornithosaurs. **'Specter Oil' ***Deals bonus damage to specters. **'Vampire Oil' ***Deals bonus damage to all kinds of vampires. **'Beast Oil' ***Deals bonus damage to Beasts. **'Cursed Oil' ***Deals bonus damage to the Cursed Ones, including Berserkers, Botchlings, Ulfhedinn and Werewolves. **'Draconid Oil' ***Deals bonus damage to draconids, or simply dragons. **'Elementa Oil' ***Deals bonus damage to elemental foes. **'Hybrid Oil' ***Deals bonus damage to hybrids. **'Insectoid Oil' ***Deals bonus damage to insectoids. **'Ogroid Oil' ***Deals bonus damage to Ogroids. **'Relict Oil' ***Deals bonus damage to Relicts. *'Potions' **'Bindweed' ***Increases resistance to acid by 70%. ***Duration: 8h ***Toxicity: Medium **'Black Blood' ***Geralt's blood becomes poison; lethal to anyone who drinks it. Very useful against vampires or any other blood-drinking atrocities. ***Duration: 8h ***Toxicity: High **'Blizzard' ***Boosts Geralt's reflexes, increasing his dodge and parry efficiency by 50%. ***Duration: 20 min ***Toxicity: Medium **'Cat' ***Grants Geralt vision in the darkness ***Duration: 8h ***Toxicity: Low **'De Vries' Extract' ***Better night vision ability, able to see through walls and invisible beings. ***Duration: 1h ***Toxicity: Medium **'Full Moon' ***Doubles Geralt's vitality. ***Duration: 8h ***Toxicity: High **'Golden Oriole' ***Increases Geralt's resistance to poison by 70%. ***Duration: 8h ***Toxicity: Medium **'Kiss' ***Increases Geralt's resistance to bleeding by 70%. ***Duration: 8h ***Toxicity: Medium **'Maribor Forest' ***Increases Geralt's maximum endurance by 50%. ***Duration: 8h ***Toxicity: Medium **'Perfume' ***Causes alcohol intoxication for a few seconds and decreases attack efficiency by 50%. Useful if Geralt forced someone else to drink it. ***Duration: 8h ***Toxicity: Low **'Petri's Philter' ***Increases sign intensity by 50%. ***Duration: 8h ***Toxicity: Very High **'Shrike' ***Deals damage on whoever or whatever attacked Geralt. ***Duration: 8h ***Toxicity: High **'Swallow' ***Increases vitality regeneration. ***Duration: 2h ***Toxicity: Medium **'Tawny Owl' ***Increases endurance regeneration. ***Duration: 8h ***Toxicity: Medium **'Thunderbolt' ***Increases damage dealt by 100%, but decreases dodge and parry efficiency to 50%. ***Duration: 8h ***Toxicity: High **'White Honey' ***Cancels the effects of other potions and removes toxicity. ***Duration: Immediate ***Toxicity: None **'White Raffard's Decoction' ***Restores some lost vitality. ***Duration: Immediate ***Toxicity: High **'Willow' ***Grants immunity to knockdown and stun effects. ***Duration: 8h ***Toxicity: High **'Wives' Tears' ***Removes the effect of alcohol intoxication. ***Duration: Immediate ***Toxicity: Low **'Wolf' ***Increases the chance of a critical hit by 50%. ***Duration: 8h ***Toxicity: Medium **'Wolverine' ***Increases damage inflicted when Geralt's health falls below half, reduces attack efficiency by 50%. ***Duration: 8h ***Toxicity: Medium *'Bombs:' **'Devil's Puffball' ***Sprays a cloud of poison after being thrown. ***Possesses an enhanced and superior versions. ****The Enhanced version makes the poison...deadlier? ****The Superior version results in making the poison deadlier and having it last longer. **'Dragon's Dream' ***Sprays a cloud of flammable gas around itself, which can be ignited to cause a large explosion. ***Possesses an enhanced and superior versions. ****The Enhanced version makes the explosion stronger and can set foes on fire. ****The Superior version makes the foes killed by it explode as well, damaging nearby allies. **'King and Queen' ***Uses magic to evoke the opponent in fear and panic. **'Samum' ***Stuns and immobilizes any creature caught in range. Can be used to destroy monster nests. ***Possesses an enhanced and superior versions. ****The Enhanced version stuns the opponents for a longer period of time. ****The Superior version lasts even longer and gives the first hit landed on a blinded opponent 100% chance of critical damage. **'Zerrikanian Sun' ***Releases a flash of blinding light, blinding anyone nearby. **'Grapeshot' ***A standard frag grenade, damaging enemies caught in the blast radius with shrapnel. Can be used to destroy monster nests. ***Possesses an enhanced and superior versions. ****The Enhanced version makes the explosion stronger. ****The Superior version deals additional fire damage and pierces through most armors (straight up ignores it in gameplay). **'Dancing Star' ***Works as a Molotov Cocktail, spraying fire and flames around itself after detonation. Can be used to destroy monster nests. ***Possesses an enhanced and superior versions. ****The Enhanced version results in more powerful flames. ****The Superior version results in even more powerful flames as well as longer duration. **'Flare' ***Illuminates the area around itself. **'Stenchbulb' ***Releases a gas of such a stinking stench that rotfiends, bullvored and even dwarves decide to run. **'Red Haze' ***Releases a cloud of red psychoactive gas that causes hallucinations and aggression to anyone who inhales it. **'Dimeritium Bomb' ***Releases a cloud containing Dimiretium silvers which block magic. ***Possesses an enhanced and superior versions. ****The Enhanced version makes the cloud last longer. ****The Superior version has the blockade last a little longer after the cloud dissipates. **'Moon Dust' ***Contains silver splinters used to prevent monsters from transformation. ***Possesses an enhanced and superior versions. ****The Enhanced version makes the cloud last longer. ****The Superior version makes the monsters permanently unable to transform once they inhale the gas. **'Northern Wind' ***Freezes foes solid. ***Possesses an enhanced and superior versions. ****The Enhanced version freezes opponents for a longer period of time. ****The Superior version freezes opponents for a longer period of time than before. Hit opponents have a chance of shattering to pieces once hit. *'Roach: '''Geralt's horse. He had multiple horses, but every single one had the same name. *'The Witcher Medallion': Every Witcher should possess their own Medallion. It reacts to magical aura, including spells and monsters, and immediate danger, warning the user and giving some time to react. Geralt's own Medallion is called "the Sign of the Wolf School", because of its shape of a wolf's head. According to Geralt, no monster can touch a Witcher's medallion. *'Eye of Nehaleni:' A magical coin-shaped artifacts used to dispel illusions, even the kind that physically exist. *'Chainmail Armor: Geralt wears armor that gives protection while also not limiting the wearer's agility. *'Trophy Hook: '''Used to hold the heads of monsters for proof that he killed them. Can also be used in combat. *'Daggers: 'Geralt always carries small daggers on him. Possesses two, one steel and the other silver. *'Silver Sword: ' A longsword made of silver that Geralt wields against supernatural monsters. Both of his swords are described as light, yet sharper than a razor. In fact, sharp enough that simply touching it will cut you. *'Steel Sword: A conventional longsword Geralt wields against humans. The sword is still capable of damaging and killing most monsters. Both of his swords are described as light, yet sharper than a razor. In fact, sharp enough that simply touching it will cut you. *'Feline Crossbow: '''A part of the Cat School Gear. It can pierce armor and be wielded by Geralt with only one hand. Feats Strength *Should be the physically strongest Witcher. *After stabbing a dragon in the eye with his Trophy Hook, was able to overpower it and make it perform a flip mid-air. *Capable of easily slicing through humans wearing plate armor. *Was able to pierce Caranthir's armor, Caranthir being a high-ranking member of the Wild Hunt. *Said to strike with the force of a lightning bolt (obviously a hyperbole, but still shows Geralt's power). *Can throw swords with enough force to penetrate people and knock them down. *His punches are described as being kicked by a mare (when he was holding back). *Hits someone blocking his attacks hard enough to make them drop to their knees. *Can kill bears and rock trolls with his fists (or 'bear''' hands). *Can block blows and overpower Imlerith, a general of the Wild Hunt's army. *Can hit someone's blocking weapon hard enough to make it his the owner. *Destroyed a person's lip with a punch and made them fall back and vomit blood with another. *Shattered a guy's cheekbone with a kick described as "casual". *Can easily break a person's arm. *Beat a dwarf in arm wrestling. *Lifted Imlerith's giant mace and caved his head in after a battle with him. *Decapitated a fiend with a single one-handed swing of his sword. Speed *Should be the fastest witcher. *Can deflect crossbow bolts and arrows. *Reacted to a spell cast by Yennefer. *Can turn from a full stop, run past someone and slice an opponent before they can draw their sword. *Is said to appear as a blur. *Can fight with his sword fast enough to move it faster than the eye can see. *Killed three men so quickly that nobody noticed anything until they saw the bodies. *Said to have killed twenty men in a blink of an eye. *Easily blocks and dodges blows from a Striga, while another witcher was killed before by the same monster. *Deflected a knife thrown half a war tent away. *Said to strike with the speed of a lightning bolt (obviously a hyperbole, but still shows Geralt's power). *Hit a man before he could even blink. *Got a knife from under the table and threw it at a man on the opposite side of it before the latter would as much as move his hands. *Woke up after a Succubus leaped on him and blocked its blow. *Can deflect crossbow bolts at a close range while running with ease. *Can dodge leaping werecats. *Docked a blow from a Griffin and killed it before it could react. *Witchers are known to be the only species to match a halfling's agility. Durability *Witchers have been shown to shrug off hits that would render a normal human unconscious. *Witchers can survive blows from giants and other creatures that can easily kill a normal man. *Is physically unable to feel pain. *Gets drowned for a few seconds, thrown through a quick blow and continued fighting like nothing happened. *Tanked a hit from a Fiend. Fiends are described as being able to easily kill a normal human and slice through a horse alongside its fully armored mount. Geralt stated that the Fiend he fought was physically superior to the others. *Tanked being thrown into a wooden barricade by a (different) flaming and seemingly pissed Fiend. Skill *Because of his resistance to the "normal" potions given to the Witchers, Geralt was subjected to additional ones, becoming one of, if not the, strongest Witchers. *Trains whenever he has spare time. *Defeated two assassins at once. *Defeated and killed Letho of Gulet, another witcher in a fair fight. *Killed Imlerith, a general of the Wild Hunt, mocking his fighting abilities. *Killed Eredin, the king of the Wild Hunt. *Defeated six swordsmen that, alongside a seventh, which Geralt defeated shortly after, are said to be undefeated, while remaining unharmed. *Defeated a high-born knight while using a sword he describes as "heavy", with his opponent using the weapon of his choice. *Killed a Higher Vampire, which killed Witchers before, with no prep time. Geralt has never fought a Higher Vampire before. *Killed a Bruxa, basically a spiritual entity, succubus and a vampire in one. *Killed two Nifgaardian soldiers with just his fists and a knife. *Broke into a Witch prison and killed all of the guards trained to hunt Witches. *Defeated and killed Caranthir, a high-ranking Wild Hunt officer, even when Ciri failed to do so. *Yennefer, a master mage, is confident about saying that Geralt would be able to kill a Golden Dragon. **Actually did so in the second game. *Fought all of the Crinfrid Reapers at once and would've defeated them was he not interrupted. He is confident that the Reapers would be capable of killing a Golden Dragon. *Killed five Nekkers in eighteen seconds. *Defeated armed guards with just an ash cane. *Killed another Witcher while being blinded by a flash bomb. *Killed Aryan La Valette, a trained Knight, with six other soldiers backing the latter up (who he killed as well). Weaknesses *Each potion possesses its own value of toxicity - if Geralt drinks too many potions in a small amount of time, he will suffer the consequences of poisoning or even death. *Sarcastic attitude might cause him unwanted trouble, as it has done so before. *Healing factor takes time to heal serious wounds. Category:Sword Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Magic Users Category:Heroes Category:Literature Characters Category:Explosives Users Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Completed Profiles